Talk:The Bionicle Wiki/Archive III
Welcome to the Main Page disscussion. Archives: *Main Page Discussion Archive I SPOILERS OKAY PEOPLE! For the last time, no unauthorized spoilers. LegoLover 22:31, 19 February 2007 (UTC) New Oh the site has a new sign, that was cool. User:Toa Lanha 27 February 2007 Editing the Main Page Try to only edit the main page only if you need to make a major change. Also, try not to "section" the MP, because that will create a table of contents, and does not look good on the MP. LegoLover 22:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :If you type on the page, the table of contents won't appear. Angela talk 18:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) No '07? Why aren't 2007 spoilers allowed yet? It's already March - almost a quarter of the year has gone. - Arban - \Compliment Here/See here for more me\My Kanohi Stuff/ 23:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Articles in need? Maybe we could replace the Article cleanup with a box that has a stub article to try and get people to edit it. Just a thought. Reply here: * * * * * * * Right now I'd vote for Thok. He has no history,just his powers-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 03:18, 23 April 2007 (UTC) how did you make that baner that says "BIONICLEPEDIA" that is on the front page? I am sorry if the subject is long, but I would really like to know. --2406 22 May, 2007 :Well, Image:Wiki_2.PNG is just a normal image. You can create such images with nearly every graphics software. --rieke 21:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Projects I think we should have like a trouble center where people can comment on things the wiki needs to work on. With me? Against me? Criticising me? Give a yell!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:11, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a pretty good idea, but I'm not sure I understand it entirely. Could you explain? ToaAuserv 18:42, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well for instance,the Bohrok Kal issue. Somebody would post that theres some Bohrok Kals with dashes and some without them. Then we'd get somebody to fix it all. Got it now? hoof huff hoof...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 21:51, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::Okay then, that sounds like a really good idea. It'll be better than putting a problem up on the article's talk page or someone's user talk, because that will hardly ever be noticed. Not that there's many people to notice, since you, my brother, and I are the only ones who've edited in the past five days. ToaAuserv 00:12, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The fantastic Three, we be.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 00:30, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I check the site a bunch, but I don't have much time for editing. But I was thinking of starting something like this when I have time again. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 18:06, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Like a projects thing or the Fantastic Three?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell!} 19:10, 28 June 2007 (UTC) HELP! Whenever I try to upload a new version of an image,it never works! Can someone help me?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:41, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :What happens when you try? Do you get an error message? Angela (talk) 19:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well,after I upload it,the image is still the same,after it takes me back to the image's page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:58, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::Sometimes you have to wait 5 minutes for the cache to clear. Which image is it? Angela (talk) 19:30, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Many,but the most recent is Image:Vhisola.jpg. I tried to get rid of the white boxes on the end but they're still there.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:54, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Templates So far from what I've seen the templates on this wiki need some Serious help!-Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 00:45, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :What is that supposed to mean? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:19, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::What did you have in mind?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:21, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe we should add images to some templates! With me?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:20, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::look here User:Matoro183/sandbox -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 17:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I fixed it for images, and added optional colors -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] 22:12, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Man... ...I need to be here more. I think I'll be able to now.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:33, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Banners If you ever need one,just ask me, and tell me whatever you want. Have you seen mine yet?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:12, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Shall I make one for the Holidays? Our...sencored site has some. XP - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 05:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: It's a nice idea, but I don't see much of a point. By the time the new year rolls around, it'll already be outdated, not to mention that not everyone celebrates the same holidays. Plus we don't want to do something just because the first sector of Bionicle (XD) does it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 06:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Live action movie details 100%real. Brute92 says: Yo guys, check out the bottom of my user talk page. Heres the link: user talk Brute92, you have to go to it. Trust me, you want to. Check the very bottom. It's about me making a live action Bionicle movie. SO GO TO MY USER TALK PAGE TO FIND OUT MORE! Brute92 23:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Forum I have noticed there are no forums yet. People place your user names (a comment is optional) below if you want to help start them, create the individual categories, create an image for when they have been recently edited, etc. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 22:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) People willing to start the forums #I'll, once somebody gets an image done, will look at Central Wikia's forum index and create one for here.MarioGalaxy My talkpage 22:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #I'd be happy with them. And i'll make the images if no objects.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #I'm always willing to help, I suppose, though I don't know really know what that would mean. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) LD's Custom FOrums *Good Guys **Sub forums: **Oomn **Toa ***Mata ***Nuva ***Metru ***Hordika ***Inika ***Mahri **Matoran *Bad guys **Sub forums **BHoM **Dark Hunters **Other *Islands *Objects Is that good? And can you change the topics once you have them?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:41, 15 December 2007 (UTC) + Is that good? And can you change the topics once you have them?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6 - + - + - - [[user:Legodude760|'''LD'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Oops, sorry LD. My web browser sometimes deletes parts of articles... It's really annoying. Anyway, MarioGalaxy, exactly what is a Wikia forum for--discussion of the wiki's subject or the wiki itself? Sorry if I sound dumb. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:20, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I'd thiunk both, cause this one wiki I go to has forum and... yeah. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I like the green mask of life you have there. Brute92 18:32, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Great the page with the images on it is blocked. Stupid parental controls. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, ToaAuserv it is for both. Also one category must be the help desk. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:21, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Can you give me a single image. I need the file name. I'm working on the forums right now. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:24, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Figures, I can't edit Category:Forums because of parental controls. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 23:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Geez, what parental controls allow you to edit a wiki's talk pages but not create categories? If you tell me what needs to be done I'm willing to do so. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } 15:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Mine. Thankfully I have a Wii with a working Internet connection and will create the categories on there.MarioGalaxy My talkpage 21:51, 21 December 2007 (UTC) (Undent)''Well I'm waiting for that image. I need seperate pics. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Forums are a lot like talk pages. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :: For the separate pics--would that just mean taking Legodude's image and splitting it into the individual Ignika images? Because if so, I could do that in MSPaint in a few minutes. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::I only need one, small image. See the Central Wikia Forums to see what I mean. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 16:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Here's a link to Central Wikia's forums: Forum:Index. So you know what I mean by an image. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:32, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Basically I just need one, small pic. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:10, 18 January 2008 (UTC) What needs to be done/problems List here. *Single image MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Done *Basic Forum index by MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) *Basic Help desk by MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) *Categories:Forum, Help Desk, and Watercooler. MarioGalaxy My talkpage 20:02, 22 December 2007 (UTC) *Preload fixed. *Tested Help Desk. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) *Watercooler created and tested by MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:31, 29 December 2007 (UTC). Pics Hey I was wondering. For the pictures of the new Metru Nui Matoran like Damek or other matoran..... where did you get them?!?!?!?!?! :they're from the Toa Metru Promotional C.D.s.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 22:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) PerImages I think the template is just getting in the way. No one ever uses them even after admin requests, and the admins forget about deleting the images later. I think we should get rid of both of the templates...- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 00:09, 25 December 2007 (UTC) : We just need to enforce it better. We need an admin in charge of it. We need a specific amount of time a personal image can be around before being deleted. Then we can keep it. And I'm willing to take the job of enforcing it. (UotM isn't enough for me--I must do more work! =P) What do you say? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:07, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Adoption? As we all know, Bioniclepedia hasn't had an active bureaucrat since June, when LegoLover made his last edit. I think we should put the wiki up for adoption and get someone else promoted to Bcrat. It would have to be one of the three active sysops--Daiku, Legodude760 or me, and then--''maybe--we could promote another user to be a sysop. What does everyone think? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, adoption? I don't get it. But, I don't think we'd need another sysop either. And you can do what you like with the PerImages. It's yours. =D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 19:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :: Adoption just means that a new bureaucrat will be elected, no drastic changes or anything. I guess we wouldn't need a sysop, becuase really the only thing a bureaucrat has that a sysop doesn't is the ability to change user rights. And thank you for the PerImages. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:57, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I say yes. A buearau...bureo...whatever, is very important at those select times when you need one, like choosing a new admin. It's easier than asking one of the main Wikia people, and then waiting for them. -Daiku 04:41, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh heh, looks like your sig was erased too. So...who will it be?- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 05:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Shall we vote? =D We need a page for new admin requests, and we could vote there... ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 06:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Here, ya'll. Bioniclepedia:Admin Requests - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 06:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) 2008 spoilers are 07 spoilers allowed. are 08 ones allowed 2008 spoilers are 07 spoilers allowed. are 08 ones allowed--Lifeisgood 01:21, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Sidoraks Island Spoiler Alert! I recently found out on bioniclestory.com in "Federation of Fear" #2 that Sidorak,Krekka, Voporak,and Gladiators home island is called Stelt.- Antroz500 07:51, 23 January 2008 (UTC) A revolutional idea! I have an idea, why wont we make versions Bioniclepedia in different languages too! This would be a large thing. - Toatapio Nuva :There already are versions of Bioniclepedia in different languages. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 16:11, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Urgh, Ive got a juink memory, have I done the March Point updates? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 17:20, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::A quick examination of your contributions reveals that you have not. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Huh? So... where are there language links, meaning pages with other languages too? - User:Toatapio Nuva How do you create language links? You can select your language in a little box on the side of your skin. But it doesn't translate the page, it takes you to a different wiki with the same name in the language you chose. -Panakalego 16:06, 25 March 2008 (UTC)